


Le Fidèle Chien Allemand

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diederich détestait Phantomhive.<br/>Vraiment.<br/>Réellement.<br/>Mais il s'inquiétait pour lui. <br/>Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Fidèle Chien Allemand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Angst, légère romance mais surtout de l'amitié pour le moment.
> 
> Personnages: Vincent et Diederich
> 
> Paring: Léger Vindee
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

Phantomhive avait voulu un thé et un gâteau. Vendredi. Lui avait ordonné ça devant tout le monde, lui rappelant sèchement qu'il était son fag et qu'il lui devait désormais obéissance. Et s'était détourné sans ajouter une parole, un fin sourire aux lèvres.  _«Dans ma chambre Dee! Il fait un temps épouvantable aujourd'hui.»_  Effectivement il pleuvait à verse. Et sa voix si désagréable, chantante, chaude et amusée.

«Sois un bon chien d'accord?»

Rouge d'humiliation sous les rires étouffés, il était partit vers les cuisines, traînant la jambe. Il détestait être ridiculisé. Dans un match c'était à la limite supportable. Mais là, comme ça, ça lui faisait mal. Et pourtant il s'était attendu à pire, à la cruauté et au sadisme de son rival, maintenant qu'il était à son entière merci. Et il entendait les gens rire de lui dans son dos, il entendait parfois des commentaires douteux. Il était respecté avant et maintenant, on riait de lui dans son dos. Il se sentait humilié et déprimé.

Il était certain que Vincent en profiterait. Ferait quelque chose qui lui monterait qu'il ne le voyait que comme un jouet qui serait vite remplacé. Et qu'il multiplierait les demandes absurdes et impossible pour le rendre fou, le punissant si il échouait.

_Au lieu de ça, des demandes parfaitement normales. Avec le sourire. Mais dites d'une telle façon que on avait l'impression qu'il parlait à un chien._

Diederich avait eu tellement envie de le frapper les premiers jours. Tellement. Un coup de poing, dans un lieu isolé. Qui pourrait témoigner? Mais c'était idiot, lui n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Phantomhive était proche du pouvoir, était immensément riche et avait un haut rang dans la société.

_S'il le défiait, il le regretterait._

_Il avait courbé la tête, refusant de croiser le regard bleu._

_Refusant de répondre à ces provocations parfois cruelles._

_Rien._

Il obéissait, et c'était tout. Parfois il surprenait la moue un peu agacée du préfet bleu mais celui-ci ne faisait rien ne plus. Pas de « _A genoux et cire mes chaussures»_  ou de _«masse moi les épaules»_ en public ou au belvédère. Non ça, étrangement c'était uniquement en privé. Uniquement dans un endroit isolé ou dans sa chambre, et quand il s'agenouillait devant lui, le visage rouge d'embarras, le comte lui passait la main dans les cheveux, un sourire torve aux lèvres, supérieur. Ravi de le dominer, de le regarder avec supériorité.

_Ce type était tout, tout sauf compréhensible._

Il avait tenté de le comprendre, mais parfois ces yeux étaient étranges et son sourire semblait faux. Il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible. Un secret qu'il n'avouerait à personne.

Parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne.

* * *

«Qui es-tu réellement?»

Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, devant l'anglais qui prenait son thé. Celui-ci avait reposé sa tasse et l'avait fixé dans les yeux, une poigne de fer refermée autour de son poignet. Ses mains étaient étonnamment douces. Vincent Phantomhive n'avait pas eu de fag pendant plusieurs années pourtant ses mains étaient intactes. Comme si il n'avait jamais touché une aiguille. Sa peau était pâle et parfaite, presque laiteuse. Il n'avait aucun poil sur le visage, que ça soit sur le menton ou au dessus de la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu unique, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

«Tu veux vraiment savoir Dee? Tu veux...» Il eut un sourire presque dangereux, resserrant d'un coup sa prise sur le bras «...me connaître mieux?

\- Je veux savoir...ce que tu cache derrière ce visage innocent.

\- Ho...» Il eut une moue pensive «tu es mois bête que les autres.» Il eut un sourire presque cruel, ses dents blanches brillant soudainement dans la lumière «A chaque jour qui passe diminuent tes chances d'être libre de ma personne...» Il se leva, se penchant sur sa victime, qui sentait son souffle brûlant sur le visage «Mon cher, cher Dee...sais-tu que tu joue avec le feu? Veux-tu que ta joie disparaisse? Veux-tu réellement savoir mon secret? Être prisonnier de mes ténèbres? Ca va venir, ne t'en fais pas...mais pas tout de suite.

\- J'aimerais juste...savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Réellement. Tu ne m'as pas piéger juste pour te servir du thé et des gâteaux non?

\- Non non, tu cires très bien les chaussures aussi. Et tu as des doigts de fées pour recoudre les vêtements  _darling._

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Ou alors Dee?» Il eut un éclat de rire, avant de prendre un biscuit dans l'assiette. «Crois-moi Dee, profites que je ne t'en demande pas trop _maintenant_.»

Diederich n'insista pas. Vincent semblait fatigué et il préférait ne pas le provoquer. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que le comte était horrible quand il était fatigué. Ça lui filait la migraine et il devenait encore pire que d'habitude. Ce n'était certes pas difficile mais quand même.

Il ignora donc la situation. Ne proposa pas un massage à l'anglais, trop agacé par son attitude exaspérante. Voyant sa mine revêche, Vincent s'était étrangement énervé et l'avait rapidement renvoyé.

«Il était bizarre.»

Comme parfois.

Parfois il devenait distant, bizarrement absent, et semblait penser à autre chose. Il n'écoutait pas les autres, restait assit à réfléchir, regardant parfois des lettres, les yeux dans le vagues. Et parfois , le seul jour de congé de la semaine, le jour où l'on se limitait aux activités sportives et artistiques, aux devoirs...il restait presque toute la journée dans sa chambre.

Une fois devenus Préfets, Diederich avait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, et faire la leçon à cet insupportable et irresponsable garçon. Mais les élèves de la maison bleue, paniqués, l'avaient arrêtés, disant que Vincent était ''horrible quand on le dérangeait dans ces moments-là''.

_Horrible?_

_Jusqu'à quel point_.?

Et quand il apparaissait le lendemain, il était de mauvaise humeur et particulièrement cruel avec ceux qui le gênaient. En bref c'était un cauchemar. A supporter. Car l'anglais évitait les élèves et restait dans son coin au belvédère. Et Druitt faisait ces avances immondes, pensant que la fatigue diminuait la réflexion du comte. La dernière fois, le stylet s'était planté à quelques millimètres de ses parties intimes. Et le regard du préfet bleu avait été si sombre que même lui en avait eu des frissons.

_Et il sentait qu'il allait devoir vivre cela encore une fois._

_Sans pitié._

Et il serait au cœur de l'affaire puisqu'il était son fag. Maudire le destin aurait été de mauvais goût.  _N'avait-il pas commencer en provoquant l'anglais un de ces jours où il semblait_ _ **particulièrement**_ _fatigué?_

* * *

Bref ce matin-là, personne ne vint lui dire que Vincent Phantomhive voulait le voir. Il crut presque au miracle. Peut-être allait-il passer une journée paisible sans ce démon. Peut-être. Sauf qu'il était une personne loyale. Très loyale. Si le jeune homme ne se sentait pas bien et restait la journée entière dans sa chambre, c'est qu'il ne mangeait rien et ne devait presque rien boire de chaud.

_Par un temps pareil, ce n'était pas raisonnable._

_Il allait tomber malade._

_Et lui se sentirait coupable._

Il descendit aux cuisines.

«Je suis un idiot.»

Il prépara du thé, le plus doux qu'il trouva. Un des meilleurs et des plus doux. Il avait remarqué que l'autre l'aimait particulièrement ...quand il était fatigué justement. Il rajouta un peu de lait dans récipient adapté. Et mit un peu de sucre en poudre dans la tasse blanche ornée de feuilles dorées.

«Il ne va peut-être même pas m'ouvrir.»

_Si il ne se sentait pas bien, il faudrait qu'il mange quelque chose de léger. Mais il fallait qu'il avale quelque chose._

_Surtout que d'après un petit bleu qu'il avait attrapé au passage, Vincent n'avait rien avalé ou presque la veille._

«Ce sera comme entrer dans une cage aux lions avec un morceau de viande fraîche.»

Il prit les biscuits que Alexis avait préparé pour lui la veille. Et prépara quelques petits sandwich légers. Il disposa même quelques morceaux de pommes découpés habilement autour des aliments. Et prépara le plateau.

«Je suis masochiste d'aller le chercher le seul jour où j'aurais eu la paix.»

_Non il était loyal._

_Gentil._

_Et s'inquiétait stupidement pour cet ingrat sadique._

_Rien de plus_.

Il hésita et rajouta même un verre de limonade. Quelque chose de frais. Et porta le tout vers la cage du fauve, donc la chambre du préfet. Passant devant la chambre vide du fag du préfet, puisque Vincent n'en avait pas.  _Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas avant?_ Il n'avait pas osé posé la question.  _Il ne voulait pas qu'on joue avec lui, merci bien._

Frappant trois coups, il attendit. Il crut entendre un grognement. Et des bruits de pas. Un bruit de clé et de verrous retentis et le visage pâle et tiré apparut dans l'entrebâillement. «Dee?» Il se frotta les yeux, l'air épuisé. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Il est 11 heures Vincent.

\- Ha.

\- Je viens t'apporter du thé.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Tu n'as pas un entraînement?»

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le tonnerre claqua. Et le bruit de la pluie fut plus fort. Diederich haussa un sourcil. «Depuis quand on a un endroit pour s'entraîner à l'intérieur?»

L'autre grogna et se frotta la tête.  _Depuis quand se laissait-il aller comme ça au juste?_ «Je suis épuisé Dee.

\- Il faut que tu boive quelque chose de chaud.

\- D'accord, d'accord.» Il s'écarta et laissa passer le brun avant de refermer la porte, tournant la clé. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. «Donne moi une tasse. Et il a intérêt d'être bon.»

Diederich étudia le visage pâle et tiré. Des cernes sous les yeux. Des cheveux en batailles.

Une longue chemise blanche couvrant son corps et un très fin pantalon de lin de même couleur. «Tu es malade?» demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir. _Et ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet mais l'autre avait vraiment une tête de type qui n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours._

Le lord grogna, se massant les tempes, yeux clos «Juste fatigué. J'ai veillé très tard pour étudier.

\- Tu n'as pas le regard de quelque resté toute la nuit à la lueur de chandelles.

\- Dee...ne me cherches pas.

\- Je t'ai trouvé en l'occurrence.» il lui fourra la tasse entre les mains «Comme tu l'aimes, avec un peu de lait et du sucre vu ton état.»

Le comte but une gorgée, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, fixant le liquide. Un air rêveur et un léger sourire passa sur son visage. «C'est bon.» L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage, et l'allemand fut persuadé de ces simples mots et cet air tendre étaient uniquement dus à l'immense fatigue qui semblait peser sur les épaules fragiles.

«Il y en a encore?

\- Oui. Il y en assez pour trois tasses dans la théière.

\- Parfait.» soupira l'anglais, se laissant aller dans le fauteuil confortable, buvant le liquide sucré et doux. Il semblait un peu plus détendu. Son sourire ourla ses lèvres fines, roses. «Tu es doué pour faire le thé Diederich.

\- Merci.» Il souleva la petite cloche sur l'assiette. «Tu as faim?

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère Dee? Tu es là pour m'obéir et pas pour prendre soin de moi ou me traiter comme un enfant!

\- Si j'étais ta mère, tu aurais pris quelques claques depuis le miracle bleu.»

Vincent lui fit un doux sourire, amusé. Soit la fatigue le rendait permissif, soit c'était le  _ **vrai**_ lui. Cette simple idée lui causa un frisson.

Le lord anglais regarda l'assiette sur la petite table. «Tu me gâte.

\- Tu dois manger.

\- J'ai surtout envie de dormir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué?» Il plissa les yeux, méfiant, et versa une nouvelle dose de thé dans la tasse, sous le regard curieux du lord «Tu n'as pas étudié toute la nuit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?» Prenant son menton dans sa main gauche, le coude appuyé sur le fauteuil, il eut un large sourire moqueur. «Je suis curieux...

\- De un, pas d'odeur de bougies. Si tu avais travaillé toute la nuit, ça se sentirait. Et on en n'a pas assez chaque semaine pour tenir une nuit entière. De deux, ça ne peux pas être une lampe à pétrole, on n'a que peu de ce liquide, et uniquement pour les urgences. Tu n'aurais pas tenu la nuit.

\- Ho Diederich. Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais avoir des insomnies?

\- Qui seraient chroniques? Arrivant juste parfois? Et aucune raison d'avoir du stress en ce moment. Et pourquoi mentirais-tu dans ce cas? Il n'y a rien de honteux.»

Vincent ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un petit sandwich et mordant dedans, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux regardaient avec amusement l'allemand «Tu es malin. En fait, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas te mettre maintenant dans le secret...

\- Dans le secret.

\- Te voir pris au piège, entre mes mains. Te voir à mon entière merci. Te voir m'appartenir pour toujours. Car après ça, je te le laisserais jamais me quitter...» Son sourire devint dangereux, comme celui d'un fauve.

Et Diederich se rendit compte, avec un horrible frisson...que c'était le même sourire que quand Vincent avait proposé le pari fatal. Ce jour-là il était donc bien épuisé, et par conséquent de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce manque de sommeil...et lui l'avait dérangé et agressé dans un tel moment. Pas étonnant que ça ce soit fini comme ça.

Il remarqua une légère tâche rouge sur le bras du jeune homme. «Tu es blessé?

\- Rien de grave.» Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement quand la main se referma froidement sur son avant-bras,et que des doigts remontèrent sa manche. «Dee...» Plus qu'un murmure, ça avait été un grondement.

L'autre n'y prit par garde et posa un doigt sur le bandage blanc, légèrement rougie. «Comment t'es-tu fait ça?

\- …..

\- Rien d'interdit?»

Vincent eut un gloussement «Définis i _ **nterdit**  _Dee. Et fais-moi la liste ce qui n'est pas interdit, ça te sera plus rapide à dire.»

Il s'en doutait. L'anglais était dangereux, un terrible fauve sans scrupules qui se servait des gens. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs, discret. Qui l'avait parfois fait rougir. Vincent Phantomhive n'avait aucun scrupule, aucune honte, et été impossible à comprendre. Il avait perdu son père deux jours avant d'entrer à Weston. Et sa mère lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Devenu le chef de famille, il gérait la fortune avec beaucoup d'habilité.

Oui il avait fouillé dans le passé de l'anglais.

_Discrètement cela dit._

_Très discrètement._

_De crainte d'être surpris._

«J'ai juste envie de dormir.

\- On croirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'oeil depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Ca fait deux nuits que je ne dors pas, effectivement..» Cette mission l'épuisait, des heures et des heures de recherches, une nuit de poursuite pour voir le coupable lui filer entre les doigts comme une anguille.

_Et puis cette semaine c'était..._

«Je vais retourner dormir Diederich. Retournes dans ton dortoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.» Il se leva, et s'agrippa à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Il marcha lentement vers le lit. Et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

L'allemand le suivit des yeux «Tu es sortis cette nuit.

 _-_  Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Tu n'étais pas blessé hier dans l'après-midi. Tu as disparu après l'heure des Fags et tu n'es pas réapparu de la journée, même au repas du soir. Personne n'a osé venir te déranger mais nous savons tout le deux que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.» Les yeux du germanique se posèrent sur le visage de l'anglais qui était pâle et qui avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Vincent se redressa, grimaçant «Je n'aime pas qu'on me harcèle quand je suis fatigué.» Ses yeux se firent plus durs. Tu joue avec le feu mon cher. Tu sais ce qui pourrais t'arriver?

\- Possible.

\- Tu n'as pas peur.

\- Tu es juste épuisé. Et ça te rends d'humeur exécrable. Et ta blessure est visiblement du à un coup de poignard. Tu n'as pas pu te faire ça la nuit dernière à l'école. Tu es donc sortis.» Il examina le teint du comte «Ne me dis pas que tu as bu en plus?

\- Tu me prends pour qui au juste? Je n'ai pas bu.

\- Tu...

\- Si tu oses me demander si j'ai fumé de l'opium, tu vas le regretter. J'ai juste respiré un peu de fumée par accident.» Il avait poursuivit le trafiquant à travers les couloirs sombres, et avait traversé une salle emplie d'une fumée blanche et odorante. A demi suffoquant, peu habitué à l'odeur de la drogue, il avait pourtant réussi à sortir et à abattre le complice. Mais le maître des lieux avait prit la fuite, lui échappant de justesse., après un méchant coup de couteau. Du haut de ses 18 ans, il avait pourtant fait un remarquable ménage la nuit précédente. Et ce n'est qu'aux première lueurs de l'aube, à 5 heures 40, qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, cachant ses vêtements s ales sous son lit, et s'effondrant sur le lit. Il avait passé sa nuit à interroger, courir, et même se battre.

«C'est quoi ça?

\- Q...» Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les vêtements que tenait l'allemand. Il ouvrit la bouche et allait dire quelque chose puis la referma, et songea «Très bien, après tout...» Il attrapa le poignet de son fag et l'attira à lui, le faisant tomber à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il s'approcha et souffla «Je ne suis pas n'importe qui mon cher Diederich. Je suis un terrible combattant. Je suis impitoyable. Je tue des gens sur ordre.

\- ….Tu plaisantes?

\- La nuit dernière...j'ai...» Il s'humecta la lèvre «...bu un verre l'alcool fort, j'ai respiré de la vapeur d'opium, j'ai poursuivi des criminels et j'en ai abattu. Je me suis battu avec le chef, et j'ai été blessé. Il m'a échappé mais je le retrouverais et le tuerais, comme on me l'a ordonné.»

Diederich était pétrifié. Quelques minutes avant l'anglais était calme, fatigué et presque doux comme un chaton et sa dangerosité était revenue d'un coup, aussi vive et glaciale qu'un serpent venimeux. Ces yeux sombres l'hypnotisaient. Cette voix était totalement différente. Une voix dangereuse, sifflante, un avertissement.

«Tu as pris un coup de couteau.» Sa voix était neutre. Ses yeux étaient indifférent. Mais il était terrifié. Il avait l'impression d'être entre les griffes d'un terrible fauve affamé. Mais qui était le véritable Vincent. Le jeune homme fatigué qui lui souriait doucement ou cette personne glaciale qui le dominait complètement.

«Ce n'est rien. On m'a soigné.

\- Si tel est le cas.» Il croisa son regard bleu, et supposa «C'est pour ça que...» il hésita et se lança, timidement «tu n'as jamais pris de fag?Pour ne pas qu'il trouve tes habits tâchés de sang ou de...

De beaucoup de choses. Boue, alcool, fumée...et des choses bien moins avouables en réalité.» Devant la mine du brun, le garçon aux mèches cobalts s'exclama «PAS ce genre de choses Dee. Tu as l'esprit mal placé.

\- Je m'inquiètes stupidement pour toi en fait.»

Vincent fronça les sourcils «Pourtant je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour mériter ta fidélité.» Il eut un petit rire «Je pensais que tu me détestais.» Il pencha la tête. _Enfin pour l'instant, je te serais bientôt délicieusement indispensable..._

Diederich haussa les épaules «Je ne peux pas nier. Cependant je suis quelqu'un de loyal. Je suppose que tu as une excellente raison pour faire tout ça.

\- Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

\- Parfait.

\- Pas de questions?

\- Tu répondrais?

\- Hum...Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.»

Vincent se coucha, se pelotonnant sous la couverture, soupirant de bien-être. «Puisque tu veux être si indispensable. Nettoies mes habits.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Fatigué.

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormis?

\- Deux nuits.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je te l'ai dit. La nuit dernière...

\- Mais celle d'avant?

\- Mission à préparer pour la nuit suivante.

\- C'est vraiment tout? Tu es trop efficace pour que des préparatifs durent une nuit entière.»

Vincent ferma à demi les yeux et soupira, tristement «C'est juste...Ca fait 3 ans.

\- Trois ans?

\- Tu le sais puisque tu as fouillé dans mon passé non?» Sa voix était morne, et pour la première fois, Diederich vit le véritable Vincent derrière le masque. Un garçon aux traits doux et délicats, au sourire triste, au regard malheureux. «...J'avais 15 ans...» il prit la main du brun, et en caressa le dos de son pouce. Son regard suivait les petites cicatrices et marques. Des mains de sportifs. Des mains de quelqu'un de physique. Des mains de quelqu'un de fort. «...quand je suis devenu le comte de Phantomhive...et que j'ai pris la tête de la famille. Seul dans ce grand manoir avec ma sœur. Un avenir tout tracé.»

_La fortune._

_Une compagnie._

_Une sœur qui l'aimait._

_Des serviteurs plus que loyaux._

_Mais...il était seul au final._

_Seul quand il faisait face aux criminels (hors de question d'amener sa sœur pour le moment, elle était trop jeune), avec juste Tanaka derrière lui._

Il aurait aimé, parfois, être comme les autres.

Ne pas être si doué, si fort, si intelligent.

Ne pas sentir les émotions des gens quand il les regardait dans les yeux. Ne pas pourvoir lire les sentiments dans le regard des gens.

«Tu en fais trop.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle.» Ses yeux croisèrent celui de l'allemand. «C'est le rôle de ma famille, ça l'a toujours été Dee. Mon fils le sera après moi, et son fils après...et ainsi de suite...»

Diederich eut un frisson. Cette voix fatiguée, ce regard rêveur. Vincent était un mystère à lui tout seul.

_En fait, il était complètement seul._

_Personne ne connaissait le véritable lui._

L'anglais ferma les yeux, le visage enfui dans son oreiller. Un soupir le secoua. Il était si fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Des souvenirs plus ou moins récents se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Ses doigts serraient toujours la main forte de son fag.

«Pourquoi moi Vincent?»

Une paupière se souleva. Dans un soupir, le comte soupira «Parce que tu es différent...»

_Différents des autres._

_Ne le regardant pas avec adoration._

_Ne pas le regardant pas comme un être parfait._

_Osant lui crier dessus et l'insulter, le critiquer._

«Parce que tu...es...celui dont j'avais besoin...»

Il sombra dans le sommeil, et ne lâcha pas la main de son fag, la gardant serrée dans son sommeil, sa respiration douce et calme.

_Il n'était plus seul._

_Il ne serait plus jamais seul..._


End file.
